


praying

by enbied



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, yates cw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: i hope i write the prequel and sequel but here have this weird shit that might make no sense yet / sexual abuse cw, emotional hypersexuality type thing





	praying

INT. TRISTAN’S BATHROOM. LATE AFTERNOON  
In a small, moderately 70’s decorated bathroom, TRISTAN is  
standing in a steamed-up glass shower. The bathroom door is  
open. MILES enters.

TRISTAN  
(flirtatious)  
I’m doing my hair so if you want  
sex, you’re gonna have to wait.

MILES  
Tris, they reached a verdict.

TRISTAN lowers his hand, holding an expensive-looking mass  
of product. He had expected longer deliberation, he had  
expected more witnesses to _be_ called. He had expected to be  
called. He swallows roughly.

MILES  
(hesitant)  
D’you want me to tell you?

TRISTAN  
(neutral)  
Yes; why would I not want you to  
tell me?

MILES  
I don’t know; I just thought I  
should check.

TRISTAN  
Well, I wanna know.

MILES  
Okay.

TRISTAN  
(impatient)  
So?

CLOSE UP ON TRISTAN’S FACE AS HE IS TOLD THE VERDICT.

Miles responds silently. We don’t know if he solemnly shakes his  
head or if he sighs or if he slowly grins or what.  
Y’all don’t know. Lyle is such a good actor you can’t really tell.  
All u know is he’s kinda in shock. So after a sec he slathers  
on the product and keeps washing his hair.

MILES  
(cautious)  
You okay?

TRISTAN  
Yeah.

MILES  
Well... are you sure?

TRISTAN  
I’ll be fine.

MILES  
You don’t wanna... talk about it?

TRISTAN  
Not right now.  
MILES  
Are you really okay?

TRISTAN  
(interrupting, fiery)  
I just need some time to process  
it, okay?

MILES  
(softly)  
Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll go.

 

INT. LITTLE MISS STEAKS. EVENING  
It is moderately crowded inside, packed with people young  
and old dining together. MILES and TRISTAN are sitting  
opposite each other at a booth. A waitress bounces over to  
them.

WAITRESS  
Hi, my name is Ghada; I’ll be your  
waitress for tonight. Can I start  
you guys off with some drinks?

MILES  
(pleasant)  
Uh, yeah, can I just get a water?

TRISTAN  
Same for me.

WAITRESS  
No problem, and are you guys  
wanting any entrées today?

TRISTAN  
You want anything?

MILES  
Ah, no thanks. Can we just get our  
mains?

WAITRESS  
(chirpy)  
You sure can; what can I get you?

TRISTAN turns away from her a little, uncomfortable. She  
notices and apologetically tones down her liveliness.

MILES  
Can I get the rib-eye in Béarnaise  
please?

WAITRESS  
Excellent choice, and you sir?

TRISTAN  
I’ll have the b-  
(he pauses)  
Ah, the garden salad, please.

WAITRESS  
Sure thing. That all for you guys?

MILES  
(watching Tristan, concerned)  
Yes, thank you.

MILES hands the WAITRESS their menus with a courteous smile  
and leans forward slightly when she has left, cautious,  
questioning.

TRISTAN  
I don’t wanna talk about it.

MILES  
Okay.

TRISTAN  
Good.

MILES leans back upright in his seat and there is a moment  
of tense silence.

MILES  
Well, is there anything you _do_  
wanna talk about?

TRISTAN  
What’s that supposed to mean?

MILES  
I don’t know, I just don’t know  
what’s okay. Today’s been... a lot,  
and I don’t want to push you.

TRISTAN  
So, you want me to offer you a list  
of conversation starters just  
because there are a couple things I  
can’t talk about right now?

MILES  
No, I’m - I’m just saying - you  
love to talk, Tris. You always have  
something to say.

TRISTAN  
(accusatory)  
I talk too _much_.

MILES  
I didn’t say that, Tris, you know I  
didn’t say that.

TRISTAN  
(indignant)  
Don’t tell me what I know.

MILES  
(softly)  
Okay, I’m sorry.  
(he pauses)  
I just - I love to listen to you. I  
love the things you talk about.  
(he waits again)  
I love everything about you. I  
mean, I don’t love the things that  
 _hurt_ you, but I love everything you  
say and do.

TRISTAN  
I called you a skinny bitch last  
week; did you love that?

MILES  
(laughing, nervous)  
I don’t think I really get to be  
that offended by either of those  
things.

TRISTAN  
Right, because skinny is good.

MILES  
Tris, don’t -

TRISTAN  
(he folds his arms)  
Have you _ever_ been self-conscious  
about _any_ part of your body? Do  
you even know what it’s like?

MILES  
Well... I know it’s not the same,  
at all, but... my -

MILES pauses as the waitress brings their waters to the  
table.

TRISTAN  
Thank you.

MILES  
(hushed)  
My dick size, I guess.

TRISTAN  
What? You’re not even small.

MILES  
But... like, I was fine with girls,  
because there was nothing to  
compare, but when I saw yours and  
you were bigger than me... But I  
knew you wouldn’t have said  
anything. And, look, I know it’s  
not the same, but I guess the first  
time, it was just...

TRISTAN  
Which first time?

MILES  
(lowers his voice further)  
First time we... gave each other  
handjobs, I guess?

TRISTAN  
(offering weakly)  
I didn’t even notice.

MILES is silent as he plays with his empty glass.

TRISTAN  
(gasps)  
Oh, god, were you okay? Should I  
have picked up on that?

MILES  
No, no no, you were fine. It’s  
fine.

TRISTAN  
(reaching forward to touch his  
hand)  
I’m sorry, babe. You know I love  
your cock.

MILES laughs, embarrassed, looking around nervously.

TRISTAN  
(cooing)  
I do!

MILES  
I - yeah, I know.  
(he smirks, sipping his drink)

TRISTAN  
I love how heavy and warm it is in  
my mouth. I love how -

MILES  
(serious)  
Okay, stop, Tris.

TRISTAN  
(teasing)  
You never fail to satisfy me, babe.

MILES  
Tristan.

TRISTAN  
What?

MILES  
Let’s not... let’s not do this,  
okay?

TRISTAN  
Do what?

MILES  
You know what.

TRISTAN  
I _literally_ don’t; can you relax?

MILES  
Your mood just changed three times  
in twenty seconds, Tris. Please,  
can you take a deep breath?

TRISTAN  
(calmly)  
What the fuck? What - are you a  
therapist now?

MILES  
I’m just worried about you, Tris.

TRISTAN  
(sitting back)  
You know what? I’m over this. I  
told you I didn’t want to talk  
about it.

MILES  
Yeah, but instead you’re talking  
all... sexual, and I know you only  
do that to test if I’ll fuck you  
when you’re sad, and I’m not going  
to.

TRISTAN  
(silent for a moment)  
Why would you think I would test  
you?

MILES  
Because sex is important for you?  
And you need to be able to trust  
me, and I haven’t been great about  
it in the past?

TRISTAN  
(softening)  
Wow. That sounds about right, to be  
honest.

MILES  
(touching Tristan’s hand)  
Can we start the night over?

TRISTAN  
Reset button?

MILES  
(smiling softly)  
Reset button.

 

INT. TRISTAN’S BEDROOM. LATE EVENING  
MILES and TRISTAN are curled up on Tristan’s bed together.  
The movie they were watching ends.

TRISTAN  
I’m not ready to talk yet.

MILES  
(stroking Tristan’s hair)  
That’s okay.

TRISTAN  
(broken)  
I’m just so tired of feeling  
guilty.

MILES  
(whispered, barely audible)  
Oh, Tris.

TRISTAN  
And I know I shouldn’t, everyone  
keeps telling me not to but... I  
can’t just _be okay_. And I need you.  
I need you to be here.

MILES  
I’m here, Tris. I’m always here.

TRISTAN  
(burrowing into Miles’ chest)  
I know. I just... I need you to  
take care of me. For now.  
(he hesitates)  
Is that okay?

MILES  
Of course, Tris. Of course. I’m  
here; I love you, I’ll take care of  
you. I’m right here.

TRISTAN  
(wiping his eyes with his  
hoodie sleeve)  
Can we watch another dumb chick flick?

MILES  
(smiling)  
Sure, babe.


End file.
